warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Supra
The Supra is a tri-barrel laser repeater of Corpus design that is unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It can be seen in the hands of Corpus Techs throughout Corpus-controlled regions, and is effectively the Corpus equivalent of the Gorgon. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: *Very high damage per second once fully charged. *High sustainable rate of fire. *High magazine size. *Most effective versus enemy clusters. *Deals much more damage per bullet than the Gorgon. *Faster spinup compared to the Gorgon. *High puncture damage makes it a nightmare for Grineer troops. Disadvantages: *Requires Mastery Rank 7 to craft. *Projectiles have slow flight time. *Inefficient at long range. *Slow reload speed. *Large amount of materials and time required to craft. *Requires a Forma to craft. *No Polarities. *Very low status chance, making damage effects more rare. Acquisition Prova has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint by 15,000. The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Supra has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod Stabilizer to almost completely eliminate the Supra's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *The Supra's shot travel time can be exploited to create a 'blanket' or 'curtain' of projectiles down longer approaches, effectively forcing enemies to take damage if they try to advance through the projectile cloud. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team ammo restores and or equip Rifle Scavenger aura instead of using Rifle Ammo Mutation to save some mod capacity. *Piercing Hit makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to Puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. *Shred or Metal Auger can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. *The following mods are a must if you want the Supra to shine in your hands: Speed Trigger, Shred, Fast Hands and a minimum rank 6 Serration. *You can also use the Supra as a normal assault rifle, firing in bursts of 2-3 shots at a time. This way you save a lot of ammo because you aim at individual targets instead of a whole group. "Spraying & Praying" eats up your ammo in less than a minute, so be careful. Notes *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, but this may not benefit as much in comparison to the Soma. Trivia *Supra is Latin for "above." *The Supra's magazine is the large boxy object on the top of the gun, and presumably doubles as a sight due to the notch. *The Supra's energy goes dark when the magazine has been taken out during reloading, and will light up again after the magazine has been replaced. **The magazine might be a battery or fuel as opposed to ammunition, as a result. Media Supra.jpg Rhino Supra View.png Frost_Supra_View.png Supra View 04.png supra.png|IT'S NERF OR NOTHING Supra1.png SupraReloadAnimation.gif|New reload animation for Supra (Click to watch Gif) supradarthmufin.png Warframe Supra-0 See Also *Cestra, the pistol version of this weapon. *Corpus Tech, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Primary Category:Rifles